The Darkest Hour
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: What kind of twisted joke was this? Kakashi rifled through the pictures for something that made sense. Maybe some haha note from sick fuck looking for kicks. When he came across the short handwritten note, he froze. All the blood left his face at the simple four words. Your friend is alive. ( Rating T for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Hour**

Kakashi Hatake sucked in a breath through his nose and tested the steadiness of his stomach. He didn't immediately suffer the urge to fall out, so he counted that as a victory.

His muscles protested when he moved from his crouched position. He frowned as he remembered his encounter with Obito. He pushed that to farther part of his brain and suddenly remembered Rin all over again. She was dead. She wasn't coming back.

Obito's love for Rin had twisted into something ugly; twisted, corrupt, and delusional.

It may not have been that way before she died but it has become such that it has poisoned his mind and corrupted his very being. Plus, it has led him to reject the same person he claimed to care for so deeply. Not to mention if Rin was revived, there would be no way she would support his views or reciprocate his love.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and faced a tall man with a muscular built, a long face with pronounced cheekbones; as well as a full goatee. His long, dull pink hair reaches his lower back and his were a forest green.

He wore a long, dark tattered cloak with boots. No one so far seemed to notice him but Kakashi. Of course not. There was a far more, deadly threat out there already.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

"A friend," he said simply, his mouth curving into a half-smile. He thrust Kakashi a small envelope.

Kakashi glanced down at the envelope but didn't immediately see any identifying information. He ripped at the seal. He dragged out a stack of papers varying in size and shape.

Just what exactly were these?

They were photos. Several in his hand, splayed as though they were an array of cards. When he picked one up, his heart stuttered and all the breath left his chest in a painful rush.

It was a photo of a woman, obviously a jounin like him. She was a slender, fairly tall, and fair-skinned kunoichi, yet curvaceous. She was wearing her proper shinobi attire which consisted of a black turtle neck top and a purple mesh top underneath, black pants with bandages around her right thigh and calves, grey shin guards, black gloves that stretched to the top of her biceps and black shinobi boots.

She looked serious and… ruthless. The way she held her katana and her body. But that wasn't it. That wasn't what blazed his mind like a buzz saw.

The woman looked remarkably like Rin. His former teammate. Rin was dead.

What kind of twisted joke was this?

Kakashi rifled through the pictures for something that made sense. Maybe some haha note from sick fuck looking for kicks.

When he came across the short handwritten note, he froze. All the blood left his face at the simple four words.

_**Your friend is alive. **_

It was a kick right to the groin. Rage surged through his veins like bubbling lava. He crumbled the note in his fist and threw it across the battlefield.

"**Who the hell would pull a stunt like this and why?!" **he barked, but that still didn't draw any attention to him and this mysterious man who literally appeared out of nowhere.

He snatched up the photo again and then another. He gathered them all, his hands shaking so bad the pictures scattered like a deck of cards.

Cursing, he got down on his knees to collect the photos from the ground.

_Get a grip. She's dead. These photos are fake. There's just no way…_

Even though he told himself it was some morbid prank, he couldn't control the rush of anger. Hope. Fear.

The pictures stared back at him, mocking him. They were Rin. All were Rin. Her hair reached past her waist and the purple rectangles on her cheeks were gone. Why?

Beautiful, yet her facial expression was neutral and her bright brown eyes now appeared dull, probably due to the traumatization and harshness of reality. But it was Rin. A face he was familiar with.

He forced himself to look away from the strong, beautiful woman in the picture because if he continued to stare and if he gave nay thought to it being Rin; he was going to vomit.

"Believing it or not is entirely up to you,'' said the man who had given him the envelope.

"How do you know her?" Kakashi growled.

"What's your relationship with her?"

"All in due time, Kakashi Hatake. All in due time. I haven't introduced myself… I am Tatsuya Sato. These photos here… well, I should have given to you sooner, but I kept at bay. These aren't even recent… they're just over a couple of months old."

"…."

"Would it just be better if I showed you proof?"

_**Proof? What the hell was he talking about? **_

Tatsuya grinned.

"The day she "died"… she had made sure you had pierced her heart, Kakashi. And for that moment when the blood spilled from her lips and she uttered your named as her last word…. You believed for her to have died, didn't you? At least until _**I **_got hold of her. It was then I switched out her body with another corpse in her likeness. "It was so believable, even that Uchiha boy fell for it. Perhaps I'm saying too much."

Kakashi balled his fist.

"You said you had proof, right?"

"Yes, indeed. "

Tatsuya looked behind him and gave a simple beckoning wave of his hand. Someone was coming. She moved like a predator with such ease that it seemed so unnatural.

When she was finally up close, Kakashi's jaw dropped. She smiled at him slightly, pushing back a loose strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. She was wearing the same outfit in the photo and the same sword was holstered on her hip.

He looked back at her and started for her.

"_**R-Rin…?" **_

She almost laughed.

"Kakashi… it's been a while."

**(A/N: A blast from the past! This is a teaser chapter, tell me what you guys think. This idea had been on my mind for a while now and I wanted it in words. Until then…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter l **

For a long moment, he simply stared at her, his gaze caressing her face as if surely he were stroking her with his fingers.

"You're dead... they told me you were dead. How are you still alive?"

"Kakashi..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Free," she finally said.

He reached for her hands for her hands, but stopped in mid-air. He dropped his arms at his sides, clenching his fists hard.

Rin closed her eyes, savoring his image.

"You're alive... how can you be alive.. Rin?"

Rin touched the center of her chest, where her heart was. She remembered the chidori bursting the red muscle in her chest cavity like a fleshy balloon. That's how she saw it at least. She hadn't died that day at all. She had missed her heart entirely because of her own error.

She didn't remember much after-wards. She had seen infinite darkness and that was that. Then sometime after her supposed ' death ' she had met Tatsuya. He had taken care of her, reviving her through unknown means. She had gone through rehabilitation shortly so she could use her body again.

Ever since, Tatsuya had fed her information from Konohagakure to their own place in the Hidden Mist. She had remained there for so long, never really leaving the place. Tatsuya had practically raised her, trained her, everything. He even so much as told her top secret information that he gave very definite details of.

The nine-tails' attack on the village, the death of her sensei and his wife, the massacre of the Uchiha clan, the Akatsuki and the members in it, everything. It was as though she had never truly died.

There were also the details of Kakashi provided to her from Tatsuya, to make it feel as though she were there with him in the village. She had wanted to see him so badly...

All the breath left Kakashi's body.

He glanced again at his former teammate.

Rin.

It looked like her. But it didn't make sense how it could be her. He had watched her die, her body fell to the ground. Her body had been autopsied and buried.

But no DNA testing had been done. How would he know? He had passed out mere moments after her death.

"Kaka-"

"Sorry,' he interrupted her, voice stern.

"But I don't believe you."

Rin's face fell.

"There's no way you could be Rin. I refuse to accept the fact that you're her. I watched her die... you look like her... but..."

"Look in your heart, Kakashi. You'd recognize an old face, wouldn't you? Especially when you don't want to believe it."

"..."

"Do you want proof?" Tatsuya asked in a deep voice.

Rin turned her back, adjusting her top and the mesh underneath so that her bare back could be seen. Right there on her spine was an old faded scar, yet still visible. Since the heart was located between the sternum and spine...

"My... god..."

"Now do you believe? This woman here is Rin Nohara, whether you believe it or not is entirely up to you. But this is her in the flesh. Not a corpse six feet under. I'll explain later, but right now... Rin, looks like you might be meeting Obito."

She nodded. Kakashi gaped at her.

"You knew?"

"Yes. Before I died, I caught a glimpse of a young boy who reminded me of Obito. It didn't make sense seeing as how you and I saw him crushed under all those stones... but then I immediately knew it was him. Then I was... dead. I had sensed it was Obito.

"Before we got here, Tatsuya gave me a full scoop on what was going on before we approached the battlefield. Where is Obito?"

Kakashi looked in the sky.

"It's bad... you might just have to see for yourself..."

"It's that bad, huh? I see... if Obito is truly alive.."

He had half expected her to react differently to this whole situation. But no. Her entire demeanor was well composed.

Tatsuya focused on the scene ahead of him. Edo Tensei of the previous Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. How interesting.

"I told your friend here the plot behind the entire Uchiha clan massacre. The _real _reason. Uchiha Itachi truly was an honorable shinobi. He left behind an impressive legacy. I am kind of surprised to see his younger brother out there actually helping you all."

"Kakashi... you truly have impressive students. You're an amazing sensei..."

He smiled beneath his mask.

Tatsuya faced Rin.

"Should I tell him? Even though it's not the least important?"

"You can, I guess."

"Tell me what?"

"Itachi not only wanted Sasuke to protect the leaf, the village he so loved and cherished, there's what's _in_ the village that he truly wanted his younger brother to protect. That one single thing that he didn't mention, even after he died."

"What are you getting at, Tatsuya?"

He shrugged his shoulders dramatically.

"Just an important piece of information that hasn't quite leaked out to the younger Uchiha boy's ears. We're all going to work together to save it and this world. Can't let him die."

"Who's _him_? You haven't told me that yet," said Rin.

….

…

…

"The baby."

The silence that followed echoed across the rocky field.

"...b...baby...?" Kakashi swallowed, throat dry.

"Itachi wanted Sasuke to protect a child as well. This child will apparently hold the future inside of them when they're born. My guess is he hadn't even told his younger brother who the parents were."

"What's so important about this child?" asked Kakashi.

…

…

…

There was another long moment of silence. Tatsuya folded his arms over his broad chest, his lips curving into a genuine grin.

"The child's parents, Kakashi. The mother is a woman from your village, the father is... _**Uchiha Itachi**_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The woman sat quietly in her home, reading a novel as her other hand gently smoothed over her large abdomen. Her belly was so big with child that she looked ready to give birth at any moment now.

Sooner than she thought in fact.

The woman was entirely beautiful what with her long, flowing strawberry blonde hair that she had pulled into a single braid. Her skin was fair, contrasting with her pale gray-blue eyes. Her lips naturally full and soft.

She was even more beautiful pregnant. Before her pregnancy, she was fairly tall and curvaceous, not to mention well-endowed, but not to much.

Looking back, the woman could not believe that she was soon planned for motherhood. It had never really been on her goal list. Growing up, she had been focused on achieving the highest marks in the Ninja Academy, surpassing her peers and graduating early. She wanted to become a skilled and powerful kunoichi, just like her kind and gentle mother.

Then she met _**him**_. Uchiha Itachi. At first, she had seen him as one of those typical I'm-smarter-than you'll ever be-types. She immediately did not like him. It had been the first day of the academy year and all of the girls had become instantly attracted to him as though he were some god.

When the two of them had locked eyes, he smiled at her and she blushed for unknown reasons. He sat next to her. She didn't want him to, telling him right off the bat that he was just like everyone else in the class. He told her he knew and introduced himself with that same smile. And slowly... she found herself easing around the Uchiha boy.

He wasn't a snob like she imagined. He was compassionate, kind, intelligent, and funny. Eventually and gradually, the two became friends. However, she was not as close to him as Shisui was. Those two were like brothers in every since of the way. Speaking of, Itachi had an adorable younger brother named Sasuke, whom doted on and spent as much time as possible with.

He introduced her to him once and she liked him, telling Sasuke how much of man he would become just like his brother.

Sometime later, she and Itachi started spending time together after he had played with Sasuke. Then it became a constant. Soon, they were even training together or if not that, just in each others company. However, there was nothing romantic in the relationship. It was strictly a friendship only with no strings attached.

It was only because the two shared the same ideals. Both dreamed of a peaceful future with no war or violence or hatred; where the nations could live in harmony. It was their dream. These ideals were shared with Shisui also and the three banded together for the cause.

She smiled at the memory. Her two favorite boys in the whole world.

Years later, when both were in their teens, she noticed change in Itachi's behavior. The two hung out less and less, she didn't even see Shisui. Finally, she had heard the news from her father that Shisui had committed suicide. She was shocked! Even more so when she learned Itachi could have been the reason for his death. She didn't believe it, she _wouldn't_ believe it.

When she met Itachi at a cafe` shop, he told her that she should probably stay away from him. It was cold and deadly, which was unlike him. He soon neglected his duties an ANBU leader. She was on his team and being a friend, her concern for him caused distractions. Not that she cared.

That night—the night that changed everything—her parents told her that Itachi had killed his entire clan, except his younger brother. After the massacre, her parents demanded at once that they all leave Konohagakure. This was her home since she was born, she couldn't leave it behind. She had wanted to see after Sasuke, but her father ignored her pleas and the family left the village not long after.

Itachi wouldn't cross her path again until six years later. By that time, her father had passed away from illness.

It had been after her mission was completed and during that cloudy day she stumbled upon him alongside his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki. They were far past formalities, so it surprised her when Itachi demanded his partner to leave the two be.

She spared no detail on how Sasuke had left with Orochimaru. Just because she had left Konohagakure didn't mean she still couldn't keep tabs.

They shared top secret information, a few memories, and some words as well as angry glares.

This had been her best friend since they were kids and it broke her heart to see him in such a state. Despite his affiliation with Akatsuki, she wanted to see him more and more. And it did happen in more ways than one. The two made private meetings without even so much as being caught, even by Zetsu.

It was almost like old times. He loosened up around her, no longer the silent, cold, foreboding young man. Not that he had ever intimidated her. Not in the slightest.

The young adults talked more over tea in a hotel. Eventually, the talking escalated into something more and they made love that night. She couldn't believe it! It had totally caught her off-guard. He was an expert between the sheets, she had to admit. In the secret part of her mind she had always wondered what it would be like to bond this way with him.

It was such an exciting moment, that they went at it again and again until she was exhausted. He, however, still had plenty of stamina to dress and leave, but not before kissing her again.

Their second night together, as they lay caressed in each others arms, he told her the truth behind the plot of the Uchiha clan massacre. Why was he telling her this, she didn't know. Afterward, he made her swear she wouldn't tell another soul. She didn't. That had been their last night together. Before that, he had gently caressed her abdomen and smiled.

When she caught news of his death, she collapsed into severe grief. Later, she would find out that she was pregnant—his and her child.

Her mother was ecstatic, telling her that it was going to be a girl. She had always wanted a girl, yet she never bothered to get ultrasound to find out whether she was having a girl or boy. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Once she put her book down, she went over to her window to gaze at the moon. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of water, moisture soaking through her dress. Her water had broken.

"Mom! Mom! My water just broke!"

Her mother rushed from the other room. She was an older version of her daughter, yet still attractive for her age. Her hair was pinned in a bun and she wore simple casual clothing.

"Chinastu... oh...my...god...!"

"Mom, just don't stand there gaping. We have to get to a hospital."

Chinastu remained calm, but on the inside she was nervous as she could be. She was going to be a mother soon.

_Baby? He... he was going to be a father?! _

"Well, that baby should be born soon. Then again... no baby should be born into a world like this. Especially in the middle of this hideous war. Hopefully, Sasuke will get to meet his niece or nephew."

Rin stared into the sky. She noticed a shroud of darkness surrounding someone—a man. She couldn't make out his face, if only he would angle his head slightly. Her prayers were answered and just at the precise moment, she glimpsed at Obito's face. Startled she gasped, suppressing a choked cry.

_What happened to him? He looks so different... so cold! I don't even recognize him like this. _

She didn't need to second guess herself. That had to be him. The half side of his face was horribly scarred. Her heart clenched inside her chest.

"Kakashi..." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow is... Naruto's birthday, right? The anniversary of Minato-sensei's and Kushina-san's deaths."

….

…

….

"How did you...?"

"When you stood over my ' grave ' , I had been watching you and listening to you. I wish I had talked to you then... now... I have to do what I must do."

She walked forward; much to the surprise of Tatsuya and Kakashi, she sprint into a full run. She ignored the calls from behind her, her eyes focused above. She knew as a medic-nin that she wasn't suppose to be on the front lines, risk being wounded or dead.

Maybe she should have waited much later where he was on the ground, instead of the high in the sky. Maybe she should have stayed behind, but she couldn't. This was an important confrontation.

Rin arrived just in time.

She caught someone's eye, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Who is she? _Sasuke thought, frowning at the brunette.

She smiled faintly, the smile vanished just as fast. To her shock she saw her sensei, Edo Tensei, alongside his son. His arm was gone. Wasn't it suppose to regenerate by now? Unless...

"_**Rin?!" **_exclaimed Minato.

"Dad, you know her?"

…

…

…

"She was an old student of mine. She's suppose to be dead..."

Rin cast a sideways glance at them all, her expression serious. They were all probably thinking she was a fool for this course of action.

"Guys, I know it wasn't smart of me to march up here like this, I'm a fool for doing so... but honestly, I don't care what any of you think of me," she deadpanned.

Silence.

"Sensei... I have to do this. Trust me."

"**Rin... I—I ..." **

She cried: _**"Obito!" **_

Her voice seemed to do something.

Obito glared below him at the female body. Upon further inspection, she wasn't just another woman. Her face... her voice... it couldn't be. This was some sick joke. But his eyes couldn't deceive what his heart believed to be true, even if his brain wouldn't.

"_**R-Rin?" **_

"_**Obito!" **_she cried again.

_Foolish woman... just what the hell is she thinking this will do? _The Second Hokage thought miserably.

"Rin, get out of the way!"

In happened in a flash. You see the events in pictures. Obito in front of Rin, Rin backing away slightly obviously frightened by his appearance. And then she was on the ground, knocked unconscious; a gaping wound in her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Rin lay sprawled with a gaping wound in her back. However, much to Obito's surprise the wound healed in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a very faint pink scar that would eventually fade away in time. She hadn't even cried out once when he had struck her, instead she pulled herself on both legs. She didn't stagger, she was in total control of her body.

Obito almost faltered. Her healing abilities weren't the only thing that had advanced over the years.

It was her. He remembered the laughter, the smiles the two of them had shared together. No. No fucking way. He wouldn't allow himself the small glimmer of hope that was battling its way through years of grief. This shit didn't happen in real life. People didn't get handed second chances on a damn platter.

He'd prayed for a miracle more times than he cared to admit, but his prayers had gone unanswered. Or had they?

"You're losing it," he muttered.

This woman who remarkably resembles Rin, albeit with no purple rectangles on her cheeks, was staring down at him.

He rubbed his hands over his face and then over the back of his neck. Then he stared down at Rin. He wanted to believe it. He'd be just the sort of dumb ass who'd give this any credibility. But this wasn't genjtutsu, no one was that good. He remembered standing over her, pressing his fingers against her neck, pressing against slippery cold skin, where her heart should have been. Where her pulse should have been. She had been covered in blood.

_Rin was gone. _

_Rin was dead. _

_She wasn't coming home. _

_Rin... _

…_. _

…

…

Her name floated insidiously through his mind.

It looked like her. Made sense it could be her. He hadn't stayed behind long enough to see her body being shipped back. He was getting carried away. There had to be some other explanation. Someone was messing with him. He didn't know why. He didn't care. He curled his lips in disgust. This was probably all Kakashi's doing.

Obito scanned her face, her beautiful face, gorgeous brown eyes, her hair which had grown so much longer and her body with definite curves. He hated the hope that sprung to life within him. His heart thumped like a jack hammer inside hie chest. His pulse raced so fast that he felt light-headed, almost like the night he came across her lifeless form.

Was this what it felt like at the end of the road? Was all that was left was for him to start barking at the moon? The thought took him by the throat. It had teeth. It wouldn't let go.

"Rin.."

Her eyes became wide, taking in his drastic appearance.

"It is you... isn't it, Obito?"

…

…

…

Rin crumbled, her eyes filling with tears. Harsh, ragged sobs came deep from her chest and shook her entire body as they spilled from her lips.

"It is you! Why... why, Obito? I thought you were dead all these years... you've become..."

"I haven't changed... Rin—I ..."

"Yes, you have... I don't..."

"No," she said in an even voice.

He scowled. "You don't know what happened after your ' died ' Rin. A lot has changed. I have changed. "

"Obito..."

He clenched his teeth.

"You weren't even dead, were you?" he whispered. Then louder.

"_**After all those years of mourning you! You come back from the damn dead, and now you're telling me that I've changed?! You're the one who chose to die at the hands of the man you loved after being forced becoming the host of the Three-Tails! Don't act as though you're feelings are hurt, because let me tell you something you have a perverse way of looking at what's right and wrong! **_

"_**You were dead! Dead, never coming back. And I blamed Kakashi, whom I trusted to protect you with his life and you took that away by taking your own, all for the sake of your precious village! Don't try and change me now... it's too late." **_

It was her turn now.

"_**I thought you of all people would understand! They were going to destroy Konoha! I couldn't let them use me like that! What happened to you? The boy who took pride in his clan and wanted to become Hokage!? What do you plan on achieving by doing this?" **_

…

…

…

"Is that all you have to say? Is that how you feel, Obito?"

She was startled by his low chuckle.

"I plan on creating a world where you never would have died in the first place... as far as I'm concerned, you're not even her. This world is nothing but an illusion filled with false hopes and dreams. There's only what you give the world and what the world takes from you."

"Obito..."

He paused.

"Will you at least let me explain...? Please? Do you think had I not been an unwilling host I would have killed myself? I was caught in the in-between... you're telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing? The old you... I can't even compare anymore. You're a stranger."

"**And you're an imposter," **he mustered all the venom and cold into those words. Rin swiftly dodged another blow, leaping backwards far away from him.

_I couldn't get through to him... Obito... _

"**Rin!" **

It was Kakashi. If she didn't get away, Obito might kill her. He would and wouldn't feel the least guilty. In his eyes she was already dead. Even when she thought she had seen a flicker of recognition in his eyes, it had disappeared.

Rin stared back at her teacher and his son. She mouthed two words. _I'm sorry. _

She had her head bowed, eyes closed in regret. There was nothing more she could now. Obliviously words were lost to him now.

As she was ready to head back towards the sub-division as quickly as she could, a shadow loomed over her and she felt a pain that sparked all of the nerves and fibers of her very being. She lost consciousness, catching images of the shinobi crying in alarm.

"**Shit, he's going to kill her, we have to so something." **

Tatsuya was interrupted by the formation of a dark-colored prism that encased them all. It was a barrier. Next, a very large and floral-like object erupted from the earth, their petals revealing large and dangerous orbs.

Obito barely stood over Rin's unconscious form.

_Is she... really? _

She began to move slightly. She noticed that she wasn't inside the barrier along with the others. She panicked.

She caught her sensei's eyes again. The they were gone, back to his son as he discussed something with him. She prayed fervently it was plan that wouldn't get them all killed. But this was the son of the Fourth Hokage. She had faith he'd come up with a strategy, meanwhile she thought about how she could break through to Obito. And the answer came to her as clear as rain.

She couldn't. He was a man too far gone. She forgot everything else. His words came back at her, piercing her gut. He knew that she loved Kakashi. She knew that he was in love with her, but she could never have reciprocated those feelings, ever.

"I don't understand. Why Obito? Why you?"

Kakashi sucked in several steadying breaths. He felt close to going completely insane with anger, grief, and guilt. How could he have not known she was alive? He could have demanded proof. Instead he blindly accepted his friend's death.

_Why...? _

The world around them shattered into splinters and crumbles as the bombs designated one by one.

After fifteen hours of labor, Chinastu gave birth to a seven-pound, three-ounce baby boy. His tiny insistent cry filled her ears. She could just make out his thick patch of dark hair on his tiny, blood smeared body.

"He's perfect," her mother whispered. Chinastu lat sweaty and exhausted. She barely had the strength to lift her head and face her newborn son. Dark bags had lined themselves underneath her eyes, making her older than she was.

"Chinastu, wake up. Have you seen him yet?"

"... b...baby... my baby..."

Her newborn son was placed beside her, cradled where her head was, She angles slightly and almost gasped at the light blue bundle. His eyes were closed in slumber, but she could see them shifting behind the pale lids. Both fists were out, clutching the warm blanket he was nestled in; and Chinastu reached out and grabbed his finger. That little hand reached out and grabbed her finger. She brought him close, cuddling the baby while shedding tears.

Her mind recalled an event from long ago.

_After the session of their lovemaking, he gently splayed his hands over her belly, smiling. She gave him an amusing grin. _

"_There's nothing in there... yet, anyway." _

"_There's that word you like to use." _

"_If I do get pregnant..." she pressed. _

"_I hope it's a boy who looks just like you," whispered Chinastu. _

_He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What if its a girl?" _

"_Whatever we have... it'll be a piece of you. I was thinking of an name if we do have a boy. Mom thinks it'll be a girl." _

"_What name were you thinking of in particular?" _

"_I was hoping to name him after the greatest shinobi I knew." _

"Have you thought of a name?" asked the nurse.

"Yes..."

"_I'll think you'll love it..." _

"His name is... is..."

"_I want to name him after your best friend... or if it is a girl maybe my grandmother," she laughed. _

"_Perfect," he whispered. "That's... perfect... Chinastu." _

"His name is Uchiha Shisui, the man I met more than once, but will always remember. I love you, _**Shisui Uchiha**_!"

When she woke up, she wasn't on the ground anymore, but in someone's arms.

"Hey, wake up."

"Tatsuya?"

He looked... different. He was shrouded in some form of chakra shroud, as were all of the Shinobi Alliance. Was this the kyuubi's doing?

Another difference was that everyone was outside of the barrier; and she was within a safe distance away from Obito.

Tatsuya placed her gently on her feet and she too now was covered in the warmth of the kyuubi's chakra.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Everyone is fine..." he comforted her.

…

….

…

She watched a conversation between Sasuke and a tall man. She remembered him as Jugo, that was his name right?

While she was left to be with Kakashi, Tatsuya had managed to squeeze himself in between. Later, he was whispering something in his ear.

Rin left Kakashi, joining a pink haired kunoichi.

"Rin-san?"

"Long time no see, Sakura.

Smiling silently, Rin gazed once more at the father-son duo, the mix of emotions overwhelming.

"That Uzumaki boy, has truly grown up, hasn't he?"

Sakura nodded. "He saved all of us... "

"Then again, he is the son of the Fourth Hokage. I'm glad... Naruto... is... someone I could see as Hokage."

She laughed. "He reminds me of... how Obito once was..."

"Rin-san..."

"Hey, can you keep a secret? It concerns your friend... Uchiha Sasuke."

She nodded.

As Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki both stood in triumph, far away baby Shisui Uchiha was smiling in his mother's arms.

"I realize now... I won't be the one able to convince Obito anymore, Sakura. I don't think he's Obito anymore. I won't forget the old him... but the current him... has to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_She huddled in the darkness, hugging her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth, a constant motion as she rubbed her hands up and down her legs. _

_Rin. Rin. Rin. _

_Her name was Rin. She had to keep repeating it or else she would forget. _

_She woke up from her dream, her blurry vision focusing on white walls. Her vision cleared. Where was she? _

_She sat a little straighter, then cried out at the pain in her chest. She touched the center and winced, feeling a large surgical scar there where her heart should have been. Then she remembered the events; she was suppose to be dead. How was she still alive? _

_She examined her room, a plain hospital-like bedroom. In the far corner she noticed a tall man with short, unkempt dull pink hair, a goatee, and glasses. He closed the novel he was reading, then when he noticed her existence he smiled warmly. _

"_You're awake. I'm glad, I almost thought the procedure wouldn't work." _

"_What procedure? Who are you?" _

_She pulled the hospital gown she was wearing down a little, hating how thin it was. _

"_I am Sato Tatsuya. I found your body after... you know... and took it with me here. Good thing you weren't entirely dead. I reconstructed your heart using DNA, of which was my own. To see you on your two feet is a miracle, I thought you would faint." _

_Rin was shocked. "You... brought me back to life?" _

"_I wouldn't say that, dear." He crossed his fingers, eying her. _

"_I am not a god, nor am I one of the immortals. Just the average scientist; an ordinary man. You're my first success, out of the sixty-six that have died, you live. Well, for now at least." _

_She gulped. _

"_Sixty-six.." _

"_Yes. Let me explain later, we need to get you into bed as soon as possible." _

_He lifted her bridal style, carrying her across the room in three easy strides. He gently laid her on the soft mattress, pulling the blanket up to her waist. _

"_Be careful not to move so much... and don't get too excited either. If you live long enough, there's still the rehabilitation you have to go through so that your body adjusts." _

_Rin obeyed. She touched the center of her chest. _

"_I was dead... I made sure of that... how did you...?" _

"_All in due time, dear. All in due time. Sorry, I know you have a name... what exactly is it?" _

"_Rin. Nohara Rin." _

"_Pleasure to meet you, Rin Nohara. I might as well tell you that you've been out for the past two days now." _

_He was kidding, right? There's no way she could have been out for two whole days. There wasn't a window or two in here so she couldn't tell if it was day or night. She had been officially ' dead ' for two days. _

"_Kakashi... the village... the Three-Tails..." _

"_Kakashi Hatake? There is no point in going to see him or anyone else in your precious village. Oh, by the way, when I said two days I actually meant two months. The only thing that was keeping you alive was that machine over there... once I saw that you were coming through I unplugged you. Though I feared you'd be a vegetable. " _

"_**Two months?! That can't be..." **_

_Finally, Rin touched her hair. It had grown longer. Not to mention the scar on her chest, though still sore, it hadn't looked exactly two months or less old. Fear shrouded her and she stared at Tatsuya again, looking for answers. _

"_Then again... I'm not sure if it was two months..." _

_Rin deadpanned. "You're suppose to be a scientist. Which is it, two months or two days?" _

_Tatsuya chuckled. "It's only been a day. I'm serious. I took you here and replaced your corpse with a fake. I swore the ANBU to secrecy and the Hokage to keep your death a secret. The Rin Nohara everyone thinks is dead... it's amazing what people will believe these days." _

_Rin saddened. _

"_I guess there's no chance of me ever going back to the village, right?" _

"_Yes. Oh, by the way, I didn't put you on life support. You're a lucky one. I had to do that to the other sixty-six like you whom I thought I had saved, but they all slowly died one by one. I almost gave up hope. I almost didn't take you back to my lab because you'd be sixty-seven on the list and you'd die too; now I see my prediction was not true. It's a good thing you're young. Worked in my favor." _

_He was an odd one this man. He saved her life; practically bringing her back from the dead. He had given her a new heart. It was thanks to him she was alive. Although she had chosen to die an honorable death, the entire surprise of her revival had her blood coursing through her veins. _

"_I'm not some guinea pig, am I?" she gritted out. _

_Suddenly, he threw back his head and laughed. _

"_No, not at all. You've been watching too many movies. You could say in a way you inspired me. I saw potential in you, how you bravely died at the hands of a comrade without the least hesitation where others would have not done the same thing as you. You have honor, integrity, you know what the true meaning of sacrifice means... which is why I brought you back without having to use Edo Tensei." _

_Had he really planned on making her one of the walking dead? _

"_You're okay physically. You have bruising on your chest still and there's no doubt you'll be sore for a few more days, but you'll be fine." _

_Rin blushed. _

"_Um... where are my clothes? Did you dress me?" _

"_I threw them away and sent someone to get you new ones. Do not worry," an amused grin plastered on his handsome intelligent face. _

"_I didn't see anything..." _

_To avoid further awkwardness, she changed the subject. _

"_Thank you for saving my life... really. I never expected to be save, I just wanted to save my village was all... to protect my friends and family... if there is anyway I can repay you..." _

"_There's no need to repay me, Rin. You already have, just be being alive. I can't promise you you'll live long, but it's good enough. If you reach adulthood, you'll very much reach to old age and die peacefully once again." _

_Rin took the opportunity to study him. He was a large man, a tall man at that. He was quite handsome but he had to be at least old enough to be her own father. _

"_Are you hurting?" _

_She shook her head. _

"_May I ask where are we?" _

"_In my hideout in Kirigakure. Ironic to be in the same village that made you an unwilling host. However, there was this one boy that stayed behind after the Kiri-nin were all slaughtered." _

"_A boy..." _

"_Yes... this may come as a shock, but it was your old friend Obito Uchiha. He cradled your body and promised that he would make a world where you were alive again. Foolish boy." _

_She sat up on her knees in bed. _

"_Obito? But that's impossible... no... I saw him... die..." _

"_As I said before, all in due time I'll explain everything. What you need now is rest. You're safe now, Rin. Do you understand that?" _

_She nodded, her throat too constricted to say anything. _

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, in a way a father would to his own daughter; and then he withdrew. _

"_Rest, that's an order." _

When she woke up, she was facing a dark ceiling, which was gradually growing lighter and lighter. She was in a hospital. She quickly regained full awareness of her surroundings. This wasn't where she was previous; she had been left to die in the murky waters after suffering a stab wound to her torso from a pipe of some sort.

There was single candle lit resting on a crate nearby.

"I'm glad you're awake..."

The voice came from the opposite crate. It was a young girl with long, untamed, yet otherwise pin-straight; waist-length pink hair, a shade closest to red. She also had brown eyes and maroon, off-the-shoulder garment that came to mid-thigh. Underneath she wore mesh leggings, as well as sandals. She held a very striking resemblance to the late Tayuya , a kunoichi from Otogakure, as well as the only female member of the Sound Four.

"Who are you?"

"Haruka Sato... may I ask your name?"

Haruka went over to the woman, checking the bandages to see if they needed to be changed. They were fine for now.

"I am Konan."

"Nice to meet you. You were in pretty bad shape. It's a good thing I was on my way to Amegakure. Dad said I couldn't be in the war, so I stayed behind to attend to the wounded. If you had stayed in those waters any longer you most certainly would have died.

"Where you were hit was serious, but I got it all healed. I was worried because it was a serious vital spot, but miraculously here you are."

"I take it you are a medic-nin."

Haruka nodded, holding her face in her hands.

_I was sure I was dead. How did this young girl... perhaps her healing abilities go further than other medic-nin. She's so young... _

"Thank you," said Konan simply.

"No need to thank me. I was only doing my job. It's one I enjoy the most... even when at times when you know you can't save everyone."

Silence.

"How long have I been here?"

Haruka closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Long time. I've kept you sheltered since the war started. Oh, I guess I should have told you that already from the get-go, huh?"

Before Konan could object, a nurse walked in with a clipboard in hand. She walked over towards the bed next to Konan's. When the sheets were drawn back, she saw a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair sleeping peacefully. She woke up and locked eyes with Konan briefly before turning back to the nurse who informed her of her baby.

The woman requested to see her baby and the nurse smiled, disappearing again.

Haruka was nowhere to be seen.

"You had a baby?" asked Konan, smiling.

The woman beamed, nodding her head. There were still signs of fatigue underneath her eyes, but she was still gorgeous nonetheless. Konan didn't dare think about what her life would have been like with a baby. She had never truly settled for the comforted life of a family due to the complexity and harshness of the environment she grew up in. The mere thought of bringing a tiny human being in a world like this. It made her shudder.

"Yes. I'm still so exhausted. I told my mom to go home so that she could rest, but she refuses to leave me and her grandson alone. I just sent her to get herself a snack. She should be back shortly. Oh, I'm sorry... I'm Chinastu by the way."

"Konan, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The same nurse returned a moment later, wheeling in a small infant in a blue bundle. Chinastu became immediately eager, reaching out for her baby as soon as he was placed into her arms. She made quite the picture of a loving mother, Konan noted.

"What's his name?"

"It's Shisui."

"Shisui... he's adorable. You must be proud."

"I am. He's so perfect. I just wish his father... were here to see him."

Konan knew the subject was personal, so she left it alone. She was thinking about her own survival immediately. The girl named Haruka might as well have brought her back to life, but there was no such thing. No one can truly come back from dead... at least in a way. This wasn't a dream at all, so she wasn't completely crazy; she hadn't lost her sanity.

Upon further expect ion, the infant looked vaguely familiar. It dawned on her so fast that she almost gasped. That younger face she had seen before... it was Itachi's mirror image.

"_**No... way..." **_she stuttered.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, there's a message your older brother wanted me to replay to you. Do you wish to hear it?" _

"_What is it now?" he snapped, growing irritated by this man's intrusion. He had leaned towards Sasuke's ear. _

"_Your older brother wanted you to not only to protect Konoha... he wished for you to protect the village he loved... as well as someone else. Are you listening?" _

"_Someone else?" _

"_You and Obito... are not the last Uchiha. The other Uchiha was currently inside the womb of your brother's lover... his and her child; you have a niece or nephew born hours ago." _

Had that man been screwing with him? There's no way Itachi could have had a child. His mind flashed back to the last conversation he had with his brother.

"_No matter what you decide to do from here on out... I will love you forever. Also, please take care of my "little treasure". The most important to me..." _

He hadn't known what those words meant. He had continuously whacked his brain for the answer. Until now... God, he could have a niece or nephew he didn't know about? One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to be a stranger to the baby any longer. He was going to find him/her … as well as its mother.

_How do those two know each other? _Kakashi wanted to know as he observed Rin and Sakura getting along as though they were long lost friends.

"I see... I understand now," Sakura agreed , nodding her head.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know... he wouldn't accept my won survival... Obito... I was a fool to believe that he would have some change of heart and listen to me. I was wrong. So wrong..."

"_After all those years of mourning you! You come back from the damn dead, and now you're telling **me** that I've changed?! You're the one who chose to die at the hands of the man you loved after being forced becoming the host of the Three-Tails! Don't act as though you're feelings are hurt, because let me tell you something you have a perverse way of looking at what's right and wrong! _

"_You were **dead**! Dead, never coming back. And I blamed Kakashi, whom I trusted to protect you with his life and you took that away by taking your own, all for the sake of your precious village! Don't try and change me now... it's too late." _

"_Obito.." _

"_I use to think you shouldn't die until you're ready. Until you've wrung out every last bt of living you can. You wasted your life, Rin!" _

"_All goes onward and outward, and nothing collapses. And to die is different from what any one supposed... please listen to me..." _

"_I'm done talking to you. Your words may have meaning, yet they ring hollow. Don't sputter your sage wise words to me about life and death. Because I've already been through my own personal hell because of you! You may look like her and sound like her... hell, maybe somehow you survived like I did; but you're not her! You're a fake! Nothing but an imposter of the the ''real'' Rin Nohara!" _

"Tatsuya... you were right. Love does breed hatred," she said, watching a shocked Obito watching that there were no casualties.

Rin leaped down, landing lightly on her feet. She wanted to do this again. Her body flickered. She was gone.

She reappeared in front of Obito. He stared at her the same way earlier, like a stranger. It hurt her feelings greatly.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes... you can push me away with whatever hatred you have against me, I'll just keep coming back."

"Get away..."

"No, I'm not leaving. I know you're underneath there. You're not entirely gone, Obito. I know seeing me is like adding salt to the wound; you haven't gotten rid of your humanity."

"**Don't talk as though you know... imposter... you have no idea what I've gotten rid of." **

Rin sighed.

"You're right, I don't. But now, you don't seem to have a problem with what getting rid of what you don't want, do you?"

…

…

…

"**Like me." **

"**..." **

"You got rid of not just me, but the memories you had of your life... and the memories you had of us as Team Minato. You've hurt yourself... so much it's left you empty and now your views of the world... the way you want it... it's all nothing but a fantasy. Sometimes a fantasy can not fulfill a wish."

He still remained silent.

"So go ahead. Hate me, I don't care. I can't change you... this all started out because of me, but now that I'm here... alive, flesh and blood, you can't just accept that. Naruto... is it because you reminds you of whom you once were? Honestly, I miss that boy. I could go on and on... my words won't reach you. No matter what, whether I'm an imposter... just know that..."

She reached out an arm, her hand going forward, her fingers splayed out. Her fingers came gently in contact with his chest, laying onto his heart.

"_**I'm still looking after you..." ** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Hey, you gonna let me go or what?" It wasn't a question, but a demand.

The bulky bodyguard remained unfazed by her attitude.

"I can not do that. I can not grant you your wish."

"You can't or you won't? How much is my father even paying you? It better be a lot buddy, because you've heard what my previous baby-sitters have said; I'm quite a handful."

"No."

She gritted her teeth. "Damn it, let me go or—I .."

"There is no ' or ' Lady Haruna. Your father demands that you stay here."

Haruna Hyūga hated being baby-sat. It wasn't like she was used to it, but damn you'd think that she was almost an adult her father would have let her go by now. But he couldn't just do that only because he feared for her. Or _of her. _It wasn't just her temper, but her constant craving for power and strength. She had displayed that power when she was a child, accepting challenges from her classmates, winning every spar. She couldn't get satisfied unless her victims were bloody and screaming.

A lot had changed since then. Ever since her first fight, her father demanded she'd be monitored by bodyguards; all of whom quit the first day they met Haruna. She scared them off so easily, just one look and they were sent to the hills.

Haruna sprang forward and shoved him into a chair, holding him down by the shoulder. She unleashed her anger at him, gave him everything she had and more, her fists flying in a whirlwind. Her final blow was to the back of his neck and he was K.O.

Haruna didn't exactly have a good streak. In comparison to her twin sister, Hinata, who was soft-spoken and polite; Haruna was the exact opposite of everything Hinata was. However, there remained one constant throughout her life—her love for her younger twin sister Hinata.

Born two minutes after her, Haruna doted on Hinata and wanted to be as close to her as possible. Haruna beat any of Hinata's bullies who so much as touched a hair on her sister's head. Whenever their father belittled her, Haruna would challenge her father and swore once that if he ever hurt Hinata that she would kill him.

That had marked the day that her father grew frightened of his own daughter, especially during the grueling training sessions he put his daughters through. When it was Hanabi and Hinata; Hinata always lost, which only made her father disapprove of her more and more. But when Haruna challenged Hanabi, it was entirely different. It was Hanabi who couldn't win a single fight against _her_.

Even when Hanabi was defeated, Haruna wanted to do more to her. Make her feel pain. But she decided against it when Hinata coaxed her not to. No love had manifested between Hanabi and Haruna. She especially didn't like Neji, to whom she saw as a weakling and flaky.

One day, her father had sent a man from another village to take her away and that was the last she'd seen of her family. She didn't go kicking and screaming. That's exactly what her father would have wanted. She kept her calm, but seeing Hinata cry broke her heart. They kept touch through letters and once, only once, did her sister and father visit her. That had been three years ago.

Haruna trained herself over the years, but it was never fun when it was just yourself. An unspecified amount of time later, she met one of The Legendary Sanin.

_**Orochimaru. **_

It had been a day when she traveled to Sound. She had had no one to look after her at the time and she preferred it that way. She sensed him immediately and he took a deep interest in her. She would have rather bumped into Lady Tsunade but he had something she craved like a drug.

Power.

Haruna left with him obligingly, asking no questions; because she already knew what path she was walking. Before she left with him, she had sworn her father's right hand man that he wouldn't tell her father. She didn't expect him to care, it wasn't as though he was keeping tabs on her anymore than he had to.

He had agreed; unfortunately he was killed by an enemy ninja. Haruna was saddened by his death yet she knew without a doubt he would have told.

Since then her father had lost contact with her whereabouts. As long as she was alive and out of trouble, that's all he cared about.

Haruna stayed long enough with Orochimaru, learning all of his techniques; absorbing this knowledge like a sponge. He put her through much worse training than her father had and every time she was able to impress Orochimaru.

She respected him, but she didn't have to like him. Haruna accompanied Orochimaru pretty much wherever he went. Just as Kabuto did. She never did like him, he was such a pompous kiss ass. She hated that sort.

She wasn't surprised that Orochimaru had found interest in another. That when she met Uchiha Sasuke.

She heard a lot about him. And she couldn't wait to go toe-to-toe with him.

The odds were in her favor because Orochimaru had her and Sasuke fighting almost constantly. It was the best fight she ever had. The fights left her breathless, sweaty; only wanting more. Her Byakugan against his Sharingan. The boy had boosted her taste so far, she never thought she could have that happen.

It was the two of them, fighting and fighting always. And when it wasn't, he fought alone.

Once Haruna was older, the battles between her and Sasuke intensified. It got her excited in ways it shouldn't have, because he had almost succeeded in killing her.

Euphoria.

That's what it felt like battling an Uchiha.

Unfortunately, there were to be no more battles between her and Sasuke. Orochimaru had came to her room. She didn't know what he was doing, but the last thing she remembered was his smile and then total darkness.

Haruna had woken up in a grassy field, with no memory of how she had gotten there. And that was when her father tracked her down and signed her to yet another bodyguard.

Confused, shocked, and angry Haruna sought out a young woman who got rid of the jutsu that had erased her memories of Orochimaru and Sasuke; as well as everything she learned. She was relieved to know she hadn't left him but was somewhat cast aside.

Was she supposed to be relieved by that or offended that he preferred Sasuke to her?

Haruna shrugged it off. Didn't matter. It wasn't as though she looked up to him, they weren't even equals as far as she was concerned.

The last she heard Sasuke had killed Orochimaru.

Now she was here in a cabin, staring down at her unconscious bodyguard. She didn't know his name, but he was going to have one hell of a headache when he woke back up.

Right now, she wanted in on the action that was going on outside.

The Fourth War. She wasn't missing that for the world. Besides, she was hoping she would see her sister again.

_**Rin-san... what is she doing? **_

"Sakura-chan, do you know that woman?" asked Hinata who had silently been beside her this whole time.

"Yeah... I do... it's a long story but she's kind of like a big sister to me, you know? Speaking of, you have a sister don't you?"

Hinata nodded.

"I have more than one," she suddenly blurted much to Sakura's surprise.

"Pardon?"

"I have another sister who's older than me."

"An older sister? Who would have imagined?"

"She's only older than me by two minutes... I'm a twin."

Sakura blinked twice, her mouth opening but no words coming out. She coughed to break the pause and stared at Hinata again. Her face was straight and she didn't blink.

"Twin... **_you're a twin_**?"

"Yes. Surprise, surprise. My father sent her off to another place because he was worried I gained her influence. I was sad after wards... I confided in her and all, she was my big sister..."

"You're a twin?" she repeated.

"Maybe you could meet her Sakura-chan."

"If she's anything like you... sure."

"Well, um... we're only alike in appearance..." Hinata said, getting worried.

"She's quite... intimidating... Haruna..."

_**I'm looking after you. **_

Obito stared at Rin. It had felt as though it had been a million years since he last saw her. He felt as though he was looking at her... _really _looking at her.

"Look after me, you say? You're still looking after me?! Don't make me laugh."

"It's the truth. Whether or not you choose to believe it or not is entirely up to you."

Suddenly, he had her two feet off the ground, in a choke hold. Rin's eyes bulged as she struggled to pry his iron grip from around her throat.

"_**Ob..i..to...!" **_

She was unaware of what he was going to use to kill her.

His still hard gaze captured hers.

"_So go ahead. Hate me, I don't care. I can't change you... this all started out because of me, but now that I'm here... alive, flesh and blood, you can't just accept that. Naruto... is it because you reminds you of whom you once were? Honestly, I miss that boy. I could go on and on... my words won't reach you. No matter what, whether I'm an imposter... just know that..." _

"_**I'm still looking after you..." ** _

"You vapid, insane woman..."

In a flash of lightening, something knocked Obito off his feet; targeting his back. Something quickly wrapped around Rin—in a bungee-cored movement—she was back with the Allied Forces, gasping and choking for breath. That was when she noticed the humongous snake, a purple cobra.

There was someone on top of its head too.

"**Good thing I reeled you in! That fucker almost had you!" **

_Who the hell is... that? _

When Haruna made her debut, everyone almost fainted. She was wearing a cocky grin on her face. Her summoned snake vanished into smoke; she landed lightly in full view so that everyone could see her.

"**Haruna!" **Hinata cheered, while her father deadpanned nearby.

Haruna smiled towards her sister.

"_**Hinata?"**_

"Idiot, that's not Hinata," said Sasuke. At the sound of his voice, she wheeled around.

"Sasuke... long time no see..."

Sasuke smiled, revealing a slight delighted smile at seeing his sparring partner.

"Long time in deed... _**Lady Haruna**_."

The two punched knuckles, stunning the rest of the Alliance.

Naruto looked between the two of them, confused.

"Ugh... you know her Sasuke?"

Haruna whipped a peek at him, smiling. Naruto was frightened of how similar she was to Hinata, except that Haruna wore lipstick.

"The hell he knows me... we've exchanged blows plenty. You must be Naruto, it's nice to meet a face with a name."

She tossed her hair. She noticed that her father had a dreadful look on his face when she came.

_This is the boy my sister is so in love with? I don't see what draws her to him... _

"Sasuke... you can fill me in what's been going on. Right now, I want to get my ass in gear. I haven't had a decent fight since you and right now that man over there is pretty tempting."

"Will do."

_Hmph... those two are real chummy. _

Finally, after ten minutes, the tongue wagging of Haruna and Hinata came to a stop. Naruto had offered Haruna his chakra, much to her gratitude.

When she came to stand side by side with Hinata, the sisters embraced as though it had been more than three years since their last encounter.

"This time, I won't leave you, Hinata."

"Sensei?"

Minato was almost startled by Rin's voice. She placed a hand on the whole where his entire arm was missing. Her hands glowed and before he knew it, his entire arm was regenerating at high speed.

He moved the whole limb, smiling.

"How did you...?"

"I learned a lot of things from Tatsuya. It's the least I can do... I can't speak to Obito anymore. But it's not too late for you, Naruto. You're... just like I knew you would be. A prodigal son of the Fourth Hokage."

**( A/N: I apologize if this chapter is not good and is rushed. I have had a lot on my mind lately and I apologize once again if this chapter does not make sense. Hopefully, I'll get better at this. I promise to get better tomorrow and next week. Until then...) **


End file.
